Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a color correction device, and more particularly to a color correction device which obtains a color correction matrix according to locations of pixels.
Description of the Related Art
An image sensor is used to detect light from a light source by a pixel array and then convert the detected light to electrical signals. Typically, an image sensor requires a color correction matrix to correct color perception errors represented in electrical signals. However, the color correction matrix is adopted for one specific light source. When the image sensor moves to a different space, the image sensor may be illuminated by a different light source. At this time, the color correction matrix for the one specific light source is not used anymore. Thus, in a conventional image sensor, several color correction matrices are predetermined for different light sources. As described above, the conventional image sensors all select and adopt a color correction matrix based on the type of the light source. In fact, for an image sensor, color perception errors may be different due to different locations of pixels on a pixel array. Even though the image sensor is still illuminated by the same light source, electrical signals from the pixels disposed on the different locations may require different correction parameters, such as different color correction matrices. The above conventional image sensors do not consider this issue.